


Wasted in the wasteland

by PoisonJack



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff and Smut, General au, M/M, Mac is secretly an exhibitionist and Deacon likes to watch pass it on, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, add filthy tags with the next chapter lolol, casual touching and flirting, if you squint really hard there's almost plot, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Just an excuse for some feel-good playful smut :)Nora Mac and Deacon end up together in bed for the first time. No awkwardness, just lots of fun and flirting easing into it. Also on my tumblrhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fallout fic eeeeey. This fandom still active? haha :) Chapter 2 will be out in the next week. I write fairly quickly and got a lot of fic I want to post :)

There hadn't been any actual discussion of what was happening between the three of them. 

Nora knew that the path they were headed down would _eventually_ meet at a crossroads they'd _eventually_ have to properly acknowledge. Or maybe not, if things went where she assumed. The playful flirting; the casual, affectionate touches reciprocated by all parties. Lingering, less-than-innocent touches and knowing-looks. They were all going to end up in bed together at some point.

She just didn't expect that it would be after a firefight.

Nora rolled over to Deacon’s side of a crumbling wall, Mac on the opposite as they were on the second floor of a dilapidated apartment building. She ducked before lining up her shot and taking it, blowing a raider’s head clean off. She ducked down low again next to Deacon, and they shared an energetic grin. 

She liked battle. She liked the power of a good, battle-hardened sniper rifle in her arms. The knowledge that the raiders attacking her settlements wouldn't harm peaceful folks trying to make a decent damn living in this messed up world. She liked the way her heart raced and adrenaline surged through her body. Knowing she was here and _alive_ and not taking things lying down even if her world had been turned on its head. That she wasn’t alone. She liked it all. 

But what she liked most was having the both of them with her at once. The safety in numbers, the banter as they walked the Commonwealth, the jokes and shared stories, and the warped sense of humor that battle seemed to bring out of her. 

Deacon had taken an especial liking to this side of her that opened up during firefights. He had his secrets, and she had hers, but they kept it light during the darker times. 

“What a headache” as a raider’s brains were blown out. “He sounds just like my ex did in bed” as a mutant’s enraged scream echoed off high rise buildings. The jokes made life-threatening situations damn near worth looking forward to.

It was important to enjoy your job, after all, and Nora had descended on the filth of the Commonwealth like it had less to do with her title as General and more a personal vendetta.

Maybe it was. 

Mac had been with her for some time before she took up with Deacon, and despite everything, they worked really well together. Really, _really_ well together. The mercenary knew his way around a gun and his guileless attitude plain-spoken ways made him an interesting character to be around.

Deacon wasn't surprised Nora was sleeping with the sniper-- the open road was a lonely place, after all- but the frequent times she'd made passes at _him_ , especially when Mac was travelling _with_ them, he was sure he was mistaking the teasing for more than it was. 

Oh how wrong he was.

His confusion about her advances wasn't so far fetched. She didn't flirt with Garvey this way. Didn't tease Cait with a deeper look of want in her eyes and long-lingering touches. _Maybe_ she was this familiar with Hancock, but the ghoul mayor always laughed things off with her right there with him, everything kept overtly friendly even when over the top. None of her flirting took quite the same form as it did with Deacon, and it mirrored exactly she treated Mac.

She and MacCready were an _Item_ with a capital ‘I’ as far as he'd observed. A proper couple; probably a far cry from what she was used to in terms of pre-war life, but Deacon understood it. He kept the flirty teasing light, ignoring sexual overtones even if she watched him almost hopefully; as if she could see his eyes right through his sunglasses.

It was during one of their little post-battle exchanges that Mac rolled his eyes and asked Deacon if he thought he was too good for Nora. That he saw the way the other man looked at her-- that he'd seen feral hounds drool over fresh meat less than Deacon did Nora- so what gives?

That had been a shock, but one he’d needed.

Deacon had had the decency to actually blush-- couldn't remember the last time he genuinely _had_ \- and was grateful Mac had said something _after_ Nora had stalked off to roll corpses for loot. The spy was certain he must have heard Mac wrong, but no. The mercenary thought it was mean that Deacon was stringing her along but not following through. He was hurting her feelings playing with her.

Mac, bless his heart, had been _offended_ on her behalf. And it was as wholeheartedly confusing as it was endearing.

The younger man had elaborated in annoyed, low tones that the spy needed to nut up or shut up where she was concerned. It was Deacon’s business about who he slept with blah blah blah, yeah, Mac got that-- and if Deacon _didn't_ like her and _wasn't_ actually interested, that would be one thing. Mac could respect that. They all could. 

But for being a spy, Deacon was pretty transparent when it came to the vaultie, and the sniper made his opinions on the matter clear: don't tease Nora like that if he wasn't going to follow through when she was obviously interested. Tone it back if he didn’t want her. She didn't deserve that, and if Mac had to reassure her that it wasn't her _one more time_ , that she _wasn’t_ imagining his obvious interest, he was going to punch Deacon square in the nose.

It was as if the weeks on end of sudden hostility from the mercenary suddenly made sense. 

Mac wasn't jealous. He didn't own her any more than she owned him. And right now Deacon was on his shit list for being an obstacle to that end instead of a participant. 

After their little talk, Deacon got bolder under this new information, testing the waters. Post-battle kisses to the cheek became kisses to the lips. Hugs suddenly involved a lot more of the body. For the little he put in, he was getting a lot back. Mac was right.

If Nora had a spring in her step, they all knew where it had come from. Mac’s ‘special mercenary-frowns’, as Nora called them, lessened for the spy. The tension between them went back to an easy rapport. Jokes and playful shoves and affectionate prodding returned full force to their little group and barriers were broken down again.

Deacon’s post-battle ass-slaps to the pair of them had resulted in outraged squawks and snickers, followed by a month-long game of grab-ass on the road until distraction nearly caused one of them to eat a bullet to the face.

Life was good. Snuffing out raider life together was better.

Nore felt _alive_ again, and it bled out into even firefights. A playful look would alight on her face, and she'd tell Deacon private things-- about herself or Mac- but only mid-battle as their down time was kept casual. He caught on fast to these shifts in mood, didn't bring things up on the road, but the sly little look on her face told him all he needed to know about this little game.

Like right now, she told him how Mac liked being bit just below his left nipple, or how his O-face was the same one he made after getting a good head-shot. It annoyed the shit out of her because she'd get turned on in the middle of a gunfight and that only upped her desire to kill. It made Deacon cackle as he watched the sniper shoot a raider right in the face. 

That self-satisfied, pleased little smirk wasn't hard to imagine under different context.

“You better not be telling him about the mutfruit,” MacCready called over as they returned fire over the crumbling building wall, his own little library of Deacon facts-- small though it was- a great source of entertainment.

“Oh, I gotta hear about that,” Deacon laughed out as he gave Nora’s ass a playful pat before moving past her for a better vantage point.

Mac took advantage of the lull in the shooting to scramble to Nora’s recently vacated side, out of breath and a judgmental smile on his face. “...Does he know about the mutfruit?”

“ _He_ knows about your secret sea captain’s hat fetish,” Deacon's voice teased as he lobbed a grenade over the broken roof from just a bit above them.

“Don't even start, Deeks, Mac knows about your little tongue trick, and I’ll have you know he's improved on it.” The grenade exploded as raider screams filled the immediate aftermath. The barrage of bullets paused in the dust and pained cries.

Mac grinned at the praise and kissed her in the momentary lull of the volley, nipping and sucking at her lips; flicking his tongue to drive home the point. 

They didn't have time for this-- needed to pick off the remaining raiders- and the promise of his mouth was going to have her on edge until she could get him alone some place safe and hopefully soundproofed. But it was good just the same.

She sighed into Mac’s mouth while she could hear Deacon’s appreciative laugh from above. 

“That trick is legend, I feel honored! It's the only thing that can stop the chattering!”

“So damn smug…” she muttered to herself as Mac took his position back up to scope out the remaining maimed raiders. An amused grin was on the sniper’s face as Nora yelled back at Deacon. “Don't test me Deacon. I'll tell him just how cute you think his butt is in those old army fatigues!”

Mac snorted as he took out one of the jet heads trying to get to his gun with clearly crippled legs. The chem-head probably didn’t even know he was messed up. Dam- _darned_ raiders. “The army fatigues, Deacon?” Mac called up with a teasing laugh as he reloaded. “I'd have thought it was the leather pants with the way _you_ stare.”

“You wish I spent that much time looking at your ass,” he called back in amusement. “You would _know_ I'm simply working out how much longer leather takes to peel off than army fatigues. It's tactical observation. Leather is a bad choice.”

Nora snorted and cursed as a grenade shook the building from the outside. Some of their remaining targets were more lively than the others. She peered out with her scope. “Geez guys get a room why don't you?”

“We can't, you lost all our caps to Hancock’s poker night!” Deacon groaned.

They made short work of the few remaining raiders, rolling the bodies for anything worth selling or keeping before heading off to Goodneighbor. They had to slaughter their way through a few super mutants to get there-- which _would_ have been easy without their weighed-down packs- and it was a messier affair than Nora would have preferred. First puddle of water they encountered and she was cleaning herself up.

“I think I have guts in my hair.”

“If you went my route you would never have that problem again,” Deacon told her with a smirk from under his sunglasses. “Only thing to worry about is sunburn.”

“I think I'll risk it,” she laughed, giving him a playful shove.

“Shoulda worn a hat,” Mac told her with a smug look that she was ready to kiss or smack off his damn smiling face. She made a grab for his own hat that he easily dodged.

“A _sea captain’s_ hat?” Deacon asked, leering at the young mercenary. “I do love a good hat.”

“Okay you guys can shut up,” Mac said with a light blush staining his cheeks.

There was a bit more teasing about what _other_ kinks might be hidden behind those red cheeks, and chuckles and suggestions were put forth. Nora was superiorly telling them that she knew about things that frankly didn’t exist in the Commonwealth anymore, but would have made the pair of them blush redder than a tato. Life pre-war in the Commonwealth had been a true thing of leisure and experimentation. 

“-and stuff would be delivered right to your front door in nice discreet packaging.”

“Maybe that’s your new calling in life! Revive the industry! We need to talk to Tinker Tom, he can build _anything_.”

“I’m not letting anything he makes anywhere near me or my… _delicate_ areas after that little battery-acid injection,” Mac said sourly.

“Yeah, on second thought, maybe the Commonwealth doesn’t need to know about this stuff,” Nora said with a smirk. She gave Mac’s cheek a little pat. “Poor baby.”

“You guys have no sense of adventure.”

“The only adventure I want is finding out what’s at the bottom of a nice cold beer,” Nora told him with a snort.

“Yeah, I’d kill for a beer. Come to think of it, I have.” 

“Wow, remind me to never hold out on you,” Deacon told him, adding a wink that made Mac shake his head and chuckle. “I’m selling those leather pants of his if we don’t have enough to go around, boss. I'm not getting shot over 200 year old fermented grain-water.”

Nora suggested he sell Mac’s spare army fatigues if things were that dire, but Deacon told her no situation would ever be dire enough to warrant such drastic measures. Their laughter echoed off the old concrete and bombed out rubble as they picked their way through the city.

Their banter had them all in a great mood by the time they reached the gates of Goodneighbor, very eager for that 200 year old fermented grain water Deacon loved to hate on.

They got cozy at the bar in the Third Rail after bartering away most of the goods they'd picked up with Daisy, pockets stuff with caps and packs much much lighter. With the haul from the trip, they were able to afford the good stuff Hancock kept behind the bar just for when Nora was in town, and loaded up with several beers apiece, they moved things to the VIP lounge to relax. 

The three piled onto a couch next to one another, cracking open beers and drinking deeply; laughing over the simple pleasures of a day well spent and another survived. Mac had his feet up on the worn coffee table while Deacon sprawled out in the couch corner, Nora between the two of them looking wistfully at the bottle in her hands.

She told them about drinking games she used to play in college, and how there used to be more than one variation of Gwinnett brew to enjoy at the end of a hard day, and bemoaned the idea of what was left ever running out. Now _there_ was a scary idea.

One beer turned to two, two turned to three, and they got a little more than handsy with one another as they sat and laughed and joked around prodding and hanging on each other playfully. It got to the point right between tired and drunk where everything was funny, and the fact that they were sitting in the VIP section sipping on warm, 200 year old beers amused Nora in ways the other two didn’t quite get, but chuckled along with anyways. 

Mac pointed out how he'd still be in this exact spot if it wasn't for Nora walking into his life, and Deacon pointed out that they _were_ still in the exact same spot regardless of that fact, and fixed Nora with an exaggerated accusatory look from over his sunglasses. 

It had her in hysterics, and she said it was as good a reason to drink the good stuff as any. “I’m getting a bottle of bourbon from Charlie,” she told them as she peeled herself off the couch, wobbly on her feet. “I'll be right back. _Be good._ ”

“Oh come on, when have you known me to cause trouble?” Deacon asked with a mischievous grin and a cock of his head.

Nora smirked right back. “I was _talking_ to _Mac_.” She gave the younger man a wink and then waggled her brows at Deacon.

The sniper gave her a deceptively innocent look and busied himself with draining the rest of the bottle in his hands, though his cheeks were heated. She laughed and disappeared around the corner to pester Charlie for another round as Deacon gave him a wicked look, ready to start trouble.

“So…. sea captain’s hat, huh?”

Mac couldn't stop his crooked grin, though he still blushed hotly under the booze heating his face as Deacon smirked. “You're one to talk, army greens.”

“I appreciate a good uniform,” Deacon laughed, drinking his beer and scooting closer to the mercenary, speaking in exaggeratedly serious, confidential tones. “What would you do if I told you I had a sea captain’s hat in my bag _right this very minute?_ That I could be wearing it as we speak? Hypothetically, of course.”

Mac’s face was still red, and he swallowed before answering the teasing with a smirk. “I’d say put it on and see what happens.”

Deacon chuckled, not about to surrender so easily. “Don't threaten me with a good time.”

Nora came back to Mac’s snorting laughter, a hand on his face and another on Deacon’s thigh to steady himself while Deacon asked if he had the army fatigues with him.

“Okay there lovebirds, make room. Move it. Move it move it,” she said as she tried to retake her place between them less than gracefully. She ended up sitting in Deacon’s lap with her legs in Mac’s, cradling a bottle of the good stuff in her arms. “...You guys make a crappy couch.”

“You're impatient,” Mac told her, though bothering to make room now was out of the question, and he grabbed her legs with one hand. She was already trying to recline, the grin she gave entirely unrepentant as she handed the bourbon bottle to Mac to open.

She smiled up into Deacon’s face as the bottle was opened with a pop, lips breaking into a grin on that flushed face. The invitation there was obvious, but she puckered up in supplication just in case. He grinned back before kissing her lips, and she chuckled against his mouth to tell him that Mac still had his little trick beat.

“If you’re _really_ nice, maybe he’ll show you,” she said as she was passed the bourbon from the smirking mercenary, taking a sip and grimacing before holding it up under Deacon’s nose. 

He smirked, giving Mac a wide grin, voice challenging, testing as he quirked his brow. “Yeah? Tricks of the trade need to be kept secret. Think the Rexford has a room right now?”

“If they don't, we can just stay here,” Mac told him, snatching the bottle back from Deacon to steal the man’s sip with a challenging look of his own. He nearly choked at Deacon’s next words, and Nora nearly fell off them laughing.

“Didn't know you liked an audience.” Mac’s face went beet red as he sputtered, and Deacon’s expression lit up like it was Christmas, crowding closer to the sniper to give him a bump of the head. “Oh I am filing _that away_ for a rainy day.”

Nora squirmed in Deacon’s lap, making the older man suddenly gasp as she made contact with a most interested part of him indeed. She bit her lower lip and entwined the fingers on one hand with Mac, the other wrapped about the back of Deacon's neck. She squeezed them both with a slow, suggestive smile on her face as she looked between the two.

“...didn't it look like it might rain today?”

Mac snorted, though his grin was toothy as he squeezed her hand back. Deacon looked between the two of them with an equally calculating quirk of the lips. She bit her bottom lip with a hopeful smile, cheeks hot from the alcohol and her awareness of them both. She wasn’t the only one with blood rushing south.

Deacon swallowed and nodded in agreement. “Like it would pour, yup. Absolutely stormy.”

Mac chuckled and slowly extricated himself from Nora’s legs, getting to his feet only slightly off balance. He readjusted himself shamelessly and then offered her a hand as he stood there with a grin aimed at both of them. “Better check on getting some cover, then.”

He pulled Nora up onto wobbly legs, laughing as she realized how good-- how _excited_ \- she felt, and wrapped both arms around Mac’s middle to rub herself against the man with a dirty, happy grin. 

The mercenary extended the same service to Deacon with what had to be the most obvious look of interest he'd ever seen, the spy's hand firm in his that he didn't relinquish even after he'd pulled him to unstable feet. Deacon's heart was pounding even harder, pants that much tighter as the sniper’s eyes seemed to pierce his sunglasses, pinning him in place.

Mac brought their grasped hands up to his lips, but only spoke against them with a crafty smirk like he was sure he'd gotten the high ground. Deacon wasn't sure he hadn't.

“Hope you're a quick learner.”

That got a bark of laughter from the spy, Deacon shaking his head and squeezing the sniper’s hand. “That's _my_ trick in the first place, _captain_.”

The teasing only made Mac’s grin grow. “Yeah, but you have to test out with _this_ ,” Mac inclined his head at Nora, the vaultie rubbing her cheek against Mac’s shoulder as her hands had migrated to the mercenary’s ass. 

“I resent being a ‘ _this_ ’,” she said in shooting him a glare that lacked any heat. He laughed and let Deacon’s hand go to gather up their packs and the bottle of bourbon. She gave Mac’s ass a squeeze before latching on to Deacon instead and purring up at him. “He's good though Deeks he's _sooo_ good.” She pressed against him with a promising smile, humming as his hands came to rest on her ass and give a squeeze. 

“Hey lovebirds,” Mac chuckled, carrying their stuff with a rare good humor as he echoed Nora’s comments. “ _Get a room_.”

Deacon swallowed as he looked between them; the more-than-tipsy grins on their faces that both wanted to eat him alive. He wet his lips with his tongue, nodding at the merc with an expectant smile. “Well lead the way then and we _will._ ”

Nora’s snorting and snickering didn't cease as they left the VIP area, attached to Deacon’s hip for support and handsy to boot as they ascended the stairs of the Third Rail. Mac had retaken Deacon’s hand in his, placing a kiss on the knuckles before dragging them after him with an eager smirk and reassuring glances back. His impatience was commented upon with snickering and leers. 

Mac only laughed, not denying it, and told them he hoped they could keep up.

He got a coordinated smack to his ass from both Deacon _and_ Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my loadout for Deacon I've got him wearing that sea captain's hat AHAHA yep. He's not the only one who likes a good hat.
> 
> Chapter 2 is pretty much going to be nothing but pure filth. Hope you guys are down haha :)
> 
> [my fallout tumblr](http://CommonwealthBankofMacCready.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://commonwealthbankofmaccready.tumblr.com/post/172184061939/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there will be 3 chapters. I was having trouble finishing up the finishing 'line' for the story, so I just broke it up into 2 pieces :) Chapter 3 will be the final one, and more smut and feels :)

Once the three were ensconced in one of the more rare rooms with an actual _lock_ at the Rexford, more liquor was passed around, and the three got into giddy, drunken headspace. 

Deacon had taken the sea captain’s hat out of his bag as the three sat on the floor against a couch that had seen better days. He plopped it on his head with a wicked smirk as Mac went red again and Nora’s slow, appreciate grin curved on her face.

“Okay, I _do_ get it,” she murmured loudly into Mac’s ear as they gazed at Deacon together. Chuckling and pressing her lips and palm to Mac’s face, he covered up his aroused smirk with another drink. Her face suddenly lit up, and Mac raised a brow at the sly expression there muddled by drink.

“....I don’t like that look,” Mac teased as she dragged his pack over between her legs, jostling the pair in uncoordinated fervor.

“I do,” Deacon said with a snort, drawing Mac’s eyes again and watching them flick with smoldering interest to the hat. He lowered his sunglasses just enough to give Mac a wink before looking back to Nora with a game smirk. “Whatcha doin’ there, boss?”

The amused grin on Deacon’s face slowly bled off as she was pulling old green material from their packs. She shot the spy an absolutely wicked grin before sitting nearly in Mac’s lap, pawing at his jacket as she crouched. “Put this on. Mac, put this on.” She was all giddy snickers, shooting looks and challenging glances at Deacon as her fingers fumbled on the sniper’s buttons. 

MacCready understood what she was doing, and laughed so hard she ended up popping some of the buttons on his jacket in her drunken tugging. He tried to help undo it, but she just batted his hands away as she peeled it off his shoulders. He gave Deacon a crooked smirk as Nora tried to dress him in Deacon’s own particular weakness. “Two can play at this game.”

The shirt from the army fatigues didn’t end up staying on for very long. It wasn’t even buttoned, just thrown on over Mac’s naked chest and shoulders like a cape as Nora snorted like she’d told the best joke ever. 

They couldn’t see Deacon’s eyes behind his shades, but there was no doubt he was watching intently. The spy turned his gaze away a bit too casually, as if unaffected by the performance, and Nora turned a knowing grin his way. 

“No one’s bit-- buying that for a second, Deeks,” she slurred happily, leaving Mac to fumble with the shirt and wrapping an arm around Deacon’s shoulder. She took his chin in her hand to steer his face back in Mac’s direction, making him watch as Mac proudly got an arm through on one side. 

Said man was snickering in genuine enjoyment of winding Deacon up, though his attention was clearly still on that sea captain’s hat perched atop the older man’s head. Both were playing to each other’s weaknesses and they were all having a good time of it.

Nora nosed against Deacon’s cheek as she half-slurred into his ear, making the spy very aware of his pink cheeks; her body warm against his as she hung off his shoulder saying how good Mac looked, and her other hand curved over his side to half-embrace his hip. Her dirty words as she asked which one of them would break first was met with an unchecked bark of laughter. She returned the sound with a resolute grin.

“Mac’s more stubborn than you think. Don’t think you’re gonna last.” She pressed a kiss to Deacon’s grinning cheek before sitting up at attention and giving the half-naked mercenary a drunken, alarmed look of realization. “ _Mac._ Your pants. We forgot the pants. Take off your pants.”

Maccready gave her a caught look as he paused, brought from whatever he was thinking about that sailor’s hat as both were looking at him. He gave his bottom half a slow look-over in booze-dazed realization. “Pants?”

She nodded. “Pants.”

Deacon was silent on the matter, his mouth going a bit dry with want, and it only spurred the younger man on. Mac got unsteadily to his feet, having trouble with his belt one-handed as he refused to put down the sloshing bottle of bourbon. He had their full attention though, entirely focused on the task at hand. 

Nora was leaning back against Deacon with a slack-jawed expression, fully enjoying Mac’s one-handed attempt to remove his pants. It might not have _technically_ counted as a strip tease, but it might as well have been a 5-star Vegas show with the effect it was having on them. She could feel Deacon’s grip on her tighten, his breath coming faster to match her own, and she smiled absentmindedly as she reached back to wrap a hand over the back of his neck, thumb stroking his hammering pulse as her eyes were glued to the uncoordinated sniper. 

The green army pants sat bunched in her lap, momentarily forgotten while the sniper fiddled with disarming himself of his own first.

“Ha!” Mac said triumphantly as he’d finally figured out his belt and zip, the material hanging loosely now about his hips. “Impressed yet?”

“Every damn day,” Nora laughed, giving Deacon a squeeze and pressing their cheeks together with a happy chuckle. She became aware of the hand Deacon was squeezing her thigh with increasing it’s grip, a warm, pleased feeling of anticipation ever-building inside her.

Mac wobbled as he held his hand out for the pants, his own now slipping without the support of his belt. Nora stuck her hand up to him to steady him, and he absentmindedly linked fingers with hers before dropping to his knees in front of her to lay an adoring kiss on her face instead. She laughed while he chuckled and removed her fingers to take his chin and kiss his lips proper. “Cute, babe.”

Mac’s attention moved from her to Deacon, and his smile grew as his eyes settled on the hat on the older man’s head once more. Mac’s smile drew Nora’s attention back to Deacon as well, and she turned her face to press a kiss to the spy’s jaw and flushing cheeks, humming as Mac placed a steadying hand on Deacon’s knee.

“Ahooooy Captain,” Mac drawled out, grinning. He poked clumsily at Deacon’s face, the three of them all up in each other’s space, warm and alcohol-dizzy. Deacon took the hand with his own, and Mac made no move to reclaim it. “Your face is red,” he said matter-of-factly.

“So’s yours,” Deacon countered back with a cocky smirk. It only made Mac’s smile grow, eyes warm with amusement and arousal both.

“Your face _never_ gets red, though. I’ve tried,” Mac pointed out, but he was still smiling warmly, eyes changing focus to the older man’s lips.

Nora hummed with pleasure at the exchange, and kissed Deacon’s jaw, snickering while Mac mumbled on about how pale Deacon was and _wow_ he looked ruffled and Mac _really_ liked it and could he please get his lips on him now? 

“Show him the trick, Mac. Show him,” Nora encouraged between them, speaking into Deacon’s skin with a husky tone, feeling like the room had gotten significantly warmer. “It's good Dee, it's _so_ good. You’ll see.” 

Deacon smirked, heart racing but betraying nothing as Mac touched his forehead against the other man’s, grinning like he knew all the secrets the world had, but he’d be willing to share a few with Deacon. It made Deacon laugh as the sniper’s hand came to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him in to slot their mouths together.

His heart was beating nearly out of his chest, pants having been tight and uncomfortable for a while now, but the meeting of their lips made him realize just how achingly hard he actually was, and how _this_ time there were no raiders or mutants or institute assholes to interrupt things from progressing past heavy kisses and firm groping. His fingers were digging into the Mac’s biceps as if to keep the merc from going anywhere. 

As if Mac had any place else he’d rather be in the world right then.

Nora’s hands were on the younger man’s naked torso, palms appreciating the warm flesh as the sniper _properly_ curled his own gun-callused fingers around the back of Deacon’s neck for a proper grip, pulling the spy harder against him and really kissing the daylights out of him.

Deacon was happily stunned when he felt MacCready’s lips part against his own, teasing his tongue into the other man’s mouth in a way that made heat rush to Deacon’s cock and an undignified noise leave his lips. He ignored the slightly smug tilt to his lips as Mac showed him the various improvements he'd made on Deacon’s own damn tongue trick, but there was no ignoring the moan for more that broke between them. Nora’s busy fingers were quickly undoing buttons and zips with more groping than entirely necessary, and _damn_ why weren’t they naked yet? 

Laughs and snickers and little breathy sounds filled the space between them as the three made a sensual game of removing anything coming between flesh on flesh, and kissing every inch of newly-exposed skin. Clothing was slowly stripped off, playful kisses with exploratory touches and squeezes, and _hands_ \-- so many hands between the three of them tweaking and stroking and affectionately tugging at one another with warm, affectionate tones bordering on urgency. 

There was a shocking lack of awkwardness as they had at one another, though considering that they’d traveled together so long through stimming injuries and tending to broken flesh, there wasn’t too much to be surprised over. The three were handsy with one another on the road as it was, but this was with an entirely new goal in mind, sensations causing breathy gasps and moans.

Sure, there'd been plenty of touches before. Nora had been sleeping with Mac for a while now, but she'd done little else but dry hump like horny teenagers with Deacon-- though not for a lack of _trying_ on both parties’ parts. Pressing herself against him in battle, fleeting, and far less than either wanted. Groping that eventually went nowhere either due to inopportune attacks (her kills would go messy with frustration), or flat out exhaustion when the three of them wanted nothing more than a soft spot in the dirt in which to crash. The will was there, but damn was the body ever weak.

The never-ending flirty banter from Deacon helped keep pressure high between them all once it was clear where things were going, and Mac always rose to return his flirtations with the both of them with a grin and a wink when Nora could only snort, red-faced or no. But the sniper waited to push his own affections on the spy, taking his cues from Nora; letting her take the lead. 

Smacks to the ass that Mac would return at the most inopportune moment just made Deacon smirk, and kisses to bandaged injuries that would travel to unharmed skin resulted in tighter pants and frustrated sounds of want that ultimately went nowhere and _wow_ did things die messily during those times. Mac got to experience his own brand of frustration as raiders chose the shittiest times to interrupt some desperate grinding with Deacon’s own grin egging him on.

There were very few safe-places in which to have a first-romp in the commonwealth, and the three had been kept _busy_ with never-ending tasks and requests for help and settlement-building. 

It was as if all the time spent being uncertain and navigating new terrain of _this_ with each other, that they'd had a surplus of down time that could’ve been spent on some serious fucking. But now, finally edging just shy of true sexual frustration, they were more busy than ever with the do-gooder routine. It was good there were three of them, or no one would get enough rest with their busyness to keep a watch as the others slept. 

Flirty innuendos and teasing aside, they just didn't have the right timing to take further what had been building for _weeks._ And _boy_ had it been an especially stressful week when an invitation to a ‘full-body physical’ after a very-easy firefight had been interrupted by the screams of large green halfwits. 

So the three of them _together_ proper hadn't been a thing just yet, but it was clear as things went further than ever before that it was happening _now_. The excitement and novelty of the experience thrilled through them all, and tentative touches became more bold, kisses more certain as arms embraced and voices laughed and moaned and checked in with one another as tensions began to slip away and rebuild anew.

Mac’s lips on Deacon’s face; Nora’s laughter as a ticklish side was caressed, cuddling up to as much naked flesh as she could. Drunken giggles and snickers as the three played with one another. Gasps and sighs that turned into moans of relief as all barriers between them were piled next to the couch, nakedness of the flesh and mind ruling the night.

Deacon moaned as MacCready got his mouth on him as the three sprawled about the floor. The spy was lying between the sniper and the vaultie-- Nora’s legs on either side of him from behind while Mac was between Deacon’s own legs and showing the man’s cock some sincere appreciation. 

Nora’s hands and arms were stroking about Deacon’s torso and her lips paused in their appreciation of the man’s neck to watch as MacCready sucked Deacon’s cock like his life depended on it. The only time she saw this kind of focus was when he was making a difficult headshot, and the irony of the situation pleased and delighted her. It was easily the hottest sight Nora could recall ever seeing, body clenching on nothing and slick with want as she knew firsthand just how good her mercenary was with his mouth. Mac was _very_ thorough indeed.

Deacon seemed to be of the same opinion if his moans were anything to go by, and Nora was more than happy to swallow those moans in fitting her mouth over the spy’s and drinking her fill of his kisses. MacCready had a hand on his own cock bobbing beneath as he worked, impatiently jerking himself to the rhythm he kept on Deacon and wringing some fabulous noises out of the ordinarily in-control spy that only egged him on. 

Nora was grinding herself behind Deacon as he had one hand threaded in Mac’s hair, and the other thrown behind himself to hold the back of Nora’s neck as she kissed and nipped and spoke filthy things into his ear. She was rubbing her pert nipples in her freer movements on his back with slight impatience for some stimulation, though she was enjoying the scene before her too much to want to move. Listening to the deepening sound of Deacon’s breaths and the pleased purrs emanating from Mac, she knew they were approaching their peaks. 

And she figured she knew how to help them along to that effect as well.

“Ever think of puddin- _putting_ put that tongue trick to work anywhere else, Deeks?” she sloppily murmured into Deacon’s ear, the man’s hips thrusting up into MacCready’s mouth with an appreciative moan in response. 

“God _damn_ ,” Deacon gasped out, and his grip on the back of her neck pulled her further to him as he groped with his mouth for her lips. His sunglasses were all askew, amusing that he still had them on at all, and his voice had a rare note of _actual_ pleading in it while his expression looked utterly _wrecked_. She kissed his jaw and tweaked a nipple as he groaned, voice needy and head swimming. “ _Keep talking.”_

A huff of lusty laughter left Mac as he pulled off to give Nora a heavy-lidded, smoldering smile. Deacon had no idea he’d just hit Mac’s own not-so-secret little kink. His own hand was still busy pumping himself as he loomed over the other man, Deacon’s hips impatiently thrusting towards Mac’s mouth as the merc eyed Nora hungrily. “Yeah, _keep talking,_ baby.”

“Only if you get back to sucking this poor man,” she said with a breathy laugh that had both men groaning before Mac took Deacon’s cock back between his lips. The spy was nothing but gasped curses as the other man’s technique had changed, his energy renewed with filthy fervor and _ye gods_ was his tongue trick being put to proper use indeed. 

“You don’t even _know_ what _Mac’s_ mouth is capable of,” Nora told Deacon in lusty tones, nipping at the older man’s ear. “He saves all his cursing for when he has a hand down the front of your pants and you wanna come _so_ bad--” she paused to shiver in pleasure at a recent memory, her movements making Deacon gasp, “--and it’s _always_ within earshot of someone, and he _tells_ you to bu- be quiet, but when I’ve got his dick in _my_ mouth it’s like he _wants_ someone to wander by and see with how loud he is…”

“Mmmm,” Mac murmured in pleasure, the sound vibrating Deacon’s cock in his mouth as the spy’s hand shook on Mac’s head with a muttered _fuck._

“I’ve been trying to get you into bed for _ages,_ Deacon,” she murmured, moving behind him a bit so she could rub herself against him, turning herself on in admitting how bad they’d wanted this after weeks and weeks of playing grabass with nothing to show for it. “Not just for me. I knew Mac would look good on his knees for you, and even better swallowing you down.” Said man on his knees gave a muffled groan as his hand faltered beneath himself, cock lurching against his belly in warning as his eyes fluttered shut. Nora whispered into Deacon’s ear so only he could hear, her voice rough and needy as her hands pinched at his nipples. “I bet he’d like to fuck you, too. Not as much as he’d like _you_ to fuck _him,_ though.”

Deacon wasn’t much of a praying man, but he was calling out to whatever deity might be listening as he was suddenly spurting into Mac’s mouth, the sniper moaning out his own orgasm as he tasted the bitterness of sweet release on his tongue. The merc made little grunting hums as he spilled his own release onto the floor of their rented room, sucking every last drop from Deacon’s own cock with eyes closed in utter satisfaction. 

Mac opened his eyes to meet one of Deacon’s own where the sunglasses had completely drooped down to his cheek, the low-burning satisfaction there leaving him genuinely pleased and full of affection for the other man. He let the spy’s cock fall from his mouth with a smile and a shaky laugh, running his clean hand up Deacon’s knee and over his thigh with such an openly-sweet look it was almost hard to bear.

Deacon was still trying to catch his breath from that as he became aware of Nora’s squirming behind his relaxed weight; her hand trying both _not_ to dislodge him and also get down to her throbbing clit. He sat up and felt her move, and the three began to resituate themselves as Deacon turned his gaze on the woman behind him furiously working her fingers over herself.

“Hold up a minute hot-stuff.” 

Deacon rolled onto his belly and shimmied slightly down in order to bring his head between her thighs, and Mac took up behind her and pulled her into his arms to kiss and bite at her neck. She gasped as Deacon’s tongue found her clit, his hands digging into the flesh of her hips and thighs as he pulled her close to lick and mouth and drive her crazy. Mac’s gun-calloused fingers found their way to her nipples, pinching and tweaking and pulling as she writhed between the pair. 

Her hands held Deacon’s head hard, the slight tugs or movements as if slightly steering him making him inwardly smirk as he increased the movement of his strokes, a finger running through her dripping slickness before entering her and making her sigh and clench down. His tongue turned out to be just as wicked as that lying, sinful mouth, and she was trying to thrust her hips, telling him _more, more,_ please _more_ , as Mac tried to keep her steady with a dirty chuckle, telling her how good she looked with him between her thighs, and to spread them wide for the other man.

Deacon’s filthy chuckle at his words was the extra push she needed, and her body grew taut between the two.

“Fuck, _yes_ , Dee _please don’t stop-- don’t stop don’t--_ ” She came as his tongue was circling her clit, a finger hooked inside her applying pressure that had her jerking with the ferociousness of her orgasm against his lips. She was shaking and laughing and trying to catch her breath, missing the look her two men shared between them as Deacon renewed his ministrations, and added a second finger to further wind her up as she moaned out _yesyesYES._

He didn’t stop until she’d peaked a second time, Mac’s deeply-satisfied chuckles finally breaking through the white noise in her ears as she collapsed back against him with a bone-deep satisfaction. Deacon’s wicked grin smiling up from her thighs had her tugging at him to kiss that sinful mouth, and the three laid there catching their breath and cuddling until they’d cooled off enough to fall straight into deep, satisfied sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments literally fuel this thing. I've been under the impression this fandom is dead (or definitely lacking in giving out comments if other fics I've seen are anything to go by) so please leave a comment if you've enjoyed things, yes? :) Lack of comments is what keeps updates from happening for going on 6 months :P
> 
> [my fallout tumblr](http://CommonwealthBankofMacCready.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://commonwealthbankofmaccready.tumblr.com/post/172184061939/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please leave a comment if you read and enjoy? :) This is my first completed fallout fic <3 Extra smut for funsies here.

Nora didn’t remember getting into the bed from the floor, but the three of them were piled upon one another in the space, nice and warm, and she could _almost_ forgive the fact that they hadn’t gotten to do even a _quarter_ of the things she wanted what with how perfect waking up like this was.

_Almost._

She stretched with a hum before relaxing again between the two warm, naked bodies on either side of her under the scratchy blanket provided by the hotel. She turned and pressed a kiss to Deacon’s breast, her ear right above his steadily-beating heart, and the sleepy hum from the spy reverberated through her. 

She would have wondered how long he’d been awake if she wasn’t so eager to kiss him again, and in lazily searching out the spy’s lips, Deacon’s easy breathing deepened into something more conscious, his smile warm as he looked back at her from under those damn sunglasses. Had he really slept in those? Then again, maybe it was a good idea as the room started to brighten with the breaking dawn’s light.

Mac didn't wake so easily beside her. A secure room was a tough commodity to come by, and as their caps paid for it, he was sleeping in, dammit. Absolute relaxation was a rare commodity indeed. 

...One which didn't fit with the ideas quickly forming on Nora’s still-slightly-drunk mind.

“Mac?” Nora pressed gently, sitting up to place a hand on his bare chest that she affectionately stroked. He murmured in a tone of clear annoyance, not moving in stubborn sleep, and it made her smile. She wondered if his dreams were just that good to not be bothered with the reality lazing next to him.

She gave Deacon a dirty look before tucking the covers over the sniper, placing a kiss on Mac’s shoulder before climbing onto the spy. Deacon’s hands lazily found her hips as hers traveled up his chest to cup his cheeks with a look so fond it was nearly painful. He was still sleep-muddled before, but he was wide-awake now.

“I didn't get to have you last night,” she murmured lowly with a dirty smile so as not to wake the merc beside them. She shot a quick look at Mac, grinning as she turned back to Deacon. “He’s greedy.”

Deacon snorted. “Yeah, I wouldn’t argue with that, boss.” His hands stroked gently over her hips to her thighs, fingers spread wide on warm skin in a way that made the smile on her face grow. He stroked her skin with his thumbs as he appreciated her naked form sitting atop him. “Is this how you _normally_ start mornings after a serious bender? Everything I know about pre-war times seems lacking.”

“It's a time-honored pre-war tradition,” she claimed as she bent to kiss him, the cleft of her ass cradling his morning wood as he groaned. His grip on her tightened as she deepened the kiss, heart racing already. This was so much better than it had any right to be.

“I can’t see this catching on in the commonwealth,” he said with an unsteady voice thickening with want. His hips moved a bit under her, trying to get more contact against his cock. “ _Nope.”_ His voice was thick with self-restraint. “You'll have to convince me of the appeal.”

“I only have to convince one part of you, and I think he's on board, Deeks.” She bent to touch their foreheads together, and he grinned up at her- all confidence and swagger. Her dirty expression turned sweet, incredibly fond as she stroked his cheeks with her thumbs, studying his face.

“Cap for your thoughts?” he asked of the expression on her face, smiling back at her as she studied him in a way that was both far too intimate and dangerous, and made his heart skip beats in a way that he welcomed with open arms. He'd seen this look on her face when she would look at MacCready, and now she was looking at _him_ that way.

“I'm just glad you're finally _here_ ,” she told him honestly, the two smiling back at each other. “You’re a hard man to get a hold of.”

“The first part I’d agree with, the second not so much,” he chuckled, wiggling his hips beneath her and eliciting a snicker.

She pressed a fond kiss to his lips before turning that heart-quickening gaze back on him. “Can I ask you to do something?”

“Most definitely,” he said with a dirty laugh. 

She grinned and pecked his lips again. “Would you-- I mean just for a minute, but-- would you take off those sunglasses?”

He raised one brow at her-- _not_ what he’d expected- and slipped them off with ease to tuck under the straw pillow at his head. “Thing about using the same disguises over and over, I don't even realize I'm wearing them anymore.”

“I’d believe that. How can you sleep like that?”

“Years of practice, baby. I still look just as cool without them though, right?”

She was chuckling at that, studying his eyes, trying to commit them to memory as he smirked up at her: the little wrinkles at the corners from laughing and bullshitting; the blue hue in the light of the room; his eyelashes and smoldering want mirrored back at her. She kissed him again with a hum, nice and deep and utterly pleased as he left them off. She ground down on top of him, wringing a low moan out of him while she grunted in pleasure.

“If I knew all I had to do was take off my sunglasses to get you going, I'd have chucked them into the river a while ago,” he laughed.

She purred into the kiss she pressed against his lips, pulling back to put some effort into the gyrations she was now treating his cock trapped behind her to. He was thickening out nicely, and it was giving her heart more reasons to speed up in its beating as she sighed in building arousal. “You are so damn cute, you know that?” MacCready chose that moment to snore, and she laughed as the mercenary was passed out next to them. “See? Mac thinks so too.”

He chuckled and brought his hands to her face to kiss her. “I _do_ know that. Voted cutest railroad spy in the ‘Wealth. Haven’t you heard? Beat out super mutants and deathclaws in the Diamond City polls. I'm more popular than Jangles the Moon Monkey. I hear there’s a new comic in the works starring me. I’m cute as hell, is what I’m saying here.”

She scoffed and snorted. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it.”

“I do love it,” she said back with a smile, the words bringing sudden heat into her cheeks. She covered with dipping her head low to kiss his neck, hand on the other side of his face as he sighed in pleasure at her kisses. 

She sat up to slowly move her kisses south, down his collarbone and broad chest, licking over a nipple that made him give a husky chuckle that ended in a gasp. She continued her path down towards his right ilium, her tongue swirling on his hip bone that had him groaning, the feeling way too good for such a little movement. Her face hovered too close for comfort next to his fully hardened cock, blankets all but abandoned as she stopped what she was doing to stroke his thigh, waiting.

“It’s okay?” she asked, looking up at him with a slow-burning heat that made his gut clench.

He wasn’t proud of the way his voice cracked as he looked down his body at her, Nora poised with a sweet smile ready to suck him down. His cock flexed against his hip, and only made her smile grow wider. “It's more than okay. It's _better_ than okay. Best damn idea since Fancy Lads snack cakes.”

She laughed quietly and took him up with a gentle palm, thumb and index finger wrapping about the base to rediscover what Mac had gotten quite intimate with the night before. Deacon sighed heavily, hips giving a little twitch, and she hummed as she rewarded him with a stroke. “Greedy. Just like him,” she teased with a nod in Mac’s direction. 

Deacon was going to counter with something smartass that probably would have made her snort with laughter, but then she was putting her mouth on him, testing his girth with her lips and the give of his skin with sucking kisses, giving the head little kitten licks before popping it into her warm mouth. All ability to think went right out the window.

Deacon’s hands were twisted in the sheets, holding on for dear life while she fully appreciated his length. A pleased sigh joined the obscene sounds of her sucking and his heavy breathing.

“Now _there's_ a nice sight to wake up to,” Mac murmured beside them. An easy smile was melted across the merc’s face, an appreciative hum rumbling in his throat as Nora snorted in acknowledgement and Deacon moaned. 

Mac scooted closer to the pair, dropping a good-morning kiss onto Nora’s shoulder before trailing a hand up Deacon’s stomach to encircle a nipple with a gun-calloused finger. Deacon moved to grab Mac’s hand, and the mercenary entwined their fingers. The simple motion made Deacon’s heart skip a beat, and he gave the sniper a tug to bring him even closer with a muttered “c’mere”.

Mac smiled as he bent to kiss Deacon, swallowing the other man's gasps and moans as Nora flicked her tongue on the underside of his cock. Her happy hums as she lavished attention on sensitive, _feels-so-goddamned-good_ skin made Deacon’s gut coil like a spring, and he was so close to coming it was maddening.

“ _Fuck…_ ” He took a shuddering gasp. “...better stop now or the show will be over before it starts, hot stuff.”

Mac murmured something into Deacon’s neck as he worried the skin there, and Nora pulled off Deacon’s hot length with a husky laugh, eyes dilated with lust as she ran flat palms over hairy thighs before squeezing at the man’s hips. “I _do_ know how much you enjoy a proper show, Dee. Hate for it to be over too soon.”

Deacon groaned as she scooted up to straddle him, holding his spit-slick cock to sink down with an exhale of satisfaction that actually made the man whimper in pleasure. Her body was so hot and slick around him, Deacon wasn’t too sure he’d _actually_ be able to hold out long enough to give her a good time. 

When she started riding him proper, happy gasps and moans as she bounced in his lap and tweaked her own nipples, he was _positive_ he wasn’t going to last whatsoever. 

His fingers were digging into her hips and pulling her hard down on top of him, gasping again and again with increasing desperation as he thrust upwards and sped towards orgasm. With Mac testing a nipple with forefinger and thumb, the mercenary’s teeth in his neck, Deacon was barely able to give Nora ample warning.

“O- _oh_ fuck-- I-I’m gonna-- _Nora where_ -?!”

“ _It’s fine,_ ” she cried out as his rhythm was deep and rough enough to really make her see stars, pressure building and so close to coming she could taste it. “I-it’s-- _oh god yes-_ \- it’s fine, just keep going, keep going, don’t stop--”

Deacon groaned as he came inside her, and Nora rode him through it with pleased gasps and increasingly needy little whines that turned to disappointment. She tried to get every last second of pleasure from him, but had to show him mercy as his cock finally softened. When he slipped out of her, she gasped at the loss as Deacon gave her a satisfied, but sheepish smile. “Sorry, babe.”

Her hand was immediately at her clit, trying to work herself back towards the edge before Deacon snatched it away, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand and giving MacCready an expectant look as the sniper had paused in leaving marks all over Deacon’s neck. Deacon brushed a kiss onto Mac’s cheek and squeezed a squirming-Nora’s hand. “Well take care of the lady.”

Mac had been otherwise transfixed as he’d watched the other man come apart and Nora put just within reach of her own zenith, but right now his cock was weeping with need for release and the way she hungrily eyed his length spurred him to action. 

Mac was reaching for her and Nora was climbing off Deacon before the spy had a brilliant idea. “Wait, back up here,” he said quickly, patting his lap. He gave the pair a dirty look, eyeing Nora’s breasts to hint his intentions. “Over me.”

Nora scrambled back onto him, impatiently grinding her dripping core on Deacon’s leg for friction while Mac moved quickly to get behind her. Deacon smirked up as Mac’s arms wrapped around her to press a kiss to skin before resituating themselves on her hips. She was on hands and knees over Deacon, smirking at the older man with dilated eyes while Mac positioned himself behind her. Deacon’s hands traced over the ones the merc had on her hips to come up right beneath her breasts, swiping his thumbs over soft skin before taking them up in both palms.

Nora moaned at their hands on her, begging Mac to please hurry the hell up and grinding her ass back towards him. Deacon laughed and called her bossy, squeezing her breasts and running thumbs over her nipples while she tried to call him an asshole in kind. Her curses were interrupted by Mac sliding into her, arms supporting herself nearly buckling in pleasurable relief.

Deacon took advantage of the space by kissing her breathless while Mac began a short and fast rhythm of thrusts that made her quake. Swallowing her moans, Deacon kept up his attention to her nipples, Nora’s arms shaking with effort to keep herself aloft the spy as her body sped towards orgasm.

She came hard, body squeezing Mac’s cock as he thrust haphazardly into her, ramped up by the sounds of her release. The younger man followed suit as she cried out both his name and Deacon’s, repeating them while her body spasmed, and he was coming hard as he ground himself against her, cock pulsing, until he finally stopped coming. 

“Fuck… Mac… Dee… _Jesus_ that was nice…”

“Nice is my middle name, sweets,” Deacon told her, ignoring the snort MacCready didn’t try to hide. 

Mac pet at her sides as they both came down, slowly sliding out of her after a few moments with a deeply satisfied sound. He was hopping off the bed a few moments later to grab a rag from their bag to clean her up with, and she allowed herself to collapse down on top of Deacon and his welcoming arms. She rewarded him with a kiss after a bit, and she and Mac settled on either side of Deacon as the three basked in the afterglow, catching their breath and smirking with satisfaction. 

Nora laid on her side, arm over Deacon’s chest and hand atop the one Mac had on Deacon’s own. “...okay…. Okay…” Nora breathed heavily, a satisfied smile on her face. “I need like five minutes and then I’m having one of you again.”

Deacon’s laugh was throaty as they lay together in a sweat-cooling pile. “I’m gonna need longer than that,” he said with an expectant grin at MacCready. “Don’t got that young-guy stamina anymore. Wish there was something we could do for it.”

“That excuse doesn’t work if we know your secrets. _You_ like to watch,” Mac shot back good-naturedly, grinning to himself at the ceiling. 

“You’re one to talk about knowing other’s secrets,” Deacon said with a toothy grin. “And I know how much _you_ love to put on a good show just for me, sugarbomb,” Deacon said as he nosed about the side of Mac’s face affectionately, lips brushing the other man’s cheek.

Nora dissolved into snorting laughter as Mac sat up and accused her with extra exaggeration like she’d revealed a widely-known secret, “You told me he didn’t know we knew!” 

“As if you would’ve _stopped_ risking screwing me in the open knowing someone’s watching,” Nora laughed. “You even put more effort into it, _Bobby,_ ” she purred unapologetically, watching Mac’s cheeks heat deliciously at the well-loved nickname.

MacCready made an ugly noise between dismissal and extreme _want_ in his throat, Deacon’s hand already traveling up his arm to cup the mercenary’s jaw. Mac took that hand and kissed the back of Deacon’s knuckles before frowning down in thought, still trying to come to some sort of opinion on the revealing of said information. Overall, they certainly weren’t _wrong._

Deacon pulled the younger man down by the back of the neck, a grin growing on his face as he met the sniper’s eyes. “I know I’m pretty much a psychic sometimes-- ha, I’ve got a costume for that too, actually- but didn’t you wonder how I know all those spots you like, hotshot? I’ve been watching you a _long_ time.” 

Mac’s mouth hung slightly ajar, wondering how much truth there was to that and how much was just for his benefit, and decided he didn’t care either way. Deacon bit below the sniper’s jaw in a spot that made Mac turn to butter, grabbing the older man’s face and locking their lips as if overstimulated and needing an outlet for it. 

He broke their kiss to give Deacon a look that drove a pleasant shiver up the spy’s back. “Better to have an _actual_ sniper at your back, instead of one that just likes _watching_ from afar.”

“Mmm, is that an invitation? Where do I enlist?” Deacon asked as he tugged at Mac’s ear with his teeth. 

Nora’s hand was lazily busy between her legs as she watched and listened to them, her interest already peaked again at the give and take between the two men. Now _there_ was a fun idea. MacCready at Deacon’s back, or Deacon on his knees before the mercenary, was giving her more than enough fuel for the embers fanning back into flame inside her.

“I call lookout duty,” she declared quickly, biting her lip in a pleased smile as her fingers worked her clit. Mac chuckled and Deacon gave her a raise of his brow in seeing what she was up to, licking his lips in a way that made her breath quicken in memory of what his mouth was capable of. “ _Actual_ sniper duty, though, I mean. Make sure it’s safe. Then you two can get busy on the CIT ruins where anyone could get a peek right before I blow their heads off.”

Mac ground himself against Deacon’s thigh at her words, his cock starting to rally for round two, and gasped when Deacon’s hand gripped at his ass and a dirty idea left the spy’s lips. 

“Or maybe on the overpass that the Brotherhood vertibirds regularly fly over.” Deacon chuckled as Mac made a noise of want at the idea. “Or against the side of any Goodneighbor alley... during the daytime.” Mac’s hips jolted at that, and Deacon’s voice was thick and fond as he whispered in Mac’s ear. “I think you _like_ being watched. Really _really_ like it.”

“Deacon… oh, _please_ ,” Mac gasped, hips thrusting hard against the spy’s thigh as his cock filled out at the ideas presented to them. 

Deacon could feel the other man’s length slide and move against him, getting quickly harder, as he pressed into Deacon’s side. “Tell me what you want, Mac.”

“Call him _Bobby.”_

Nora’s breathing was heavy, laboured, and her hand was furiously encircling her clit as she listened to Mac’s increasing groans and gasps. _God_ but he sounded good when he was desperate. Her own words had been a plea and a groan as she worked herself to a frenzy. It brought a filthy smirk to Deacon’s lips as he commented on Nora’s interest. 

“I can tell he's not the only one who likes it when I’m watching.” He turned his gaze back to Mac’s face as his hand found the mercenary’s pulsing length against his thigh. “Are you, _Bobby?”_

It was a combination of the timbre of his voice, the nickname, and the squeeze of the hand on his cock that had Mac unexpectantly coming with moans and gasps of Deacon’s name. The young merc didn't have much to give, but what release there was dribbled over Deacon’s hand to be wiped on the cleaning rag. He slumped against Deacon’s side with a pleased hum as his heartbeat still ran ragged, too satisfied to be embarrassed that he’d gotten off so fast.

“Oh _fuck,_ ” Nora gasped as her hand and fingers sped towards her release, coming as she realized both men were watching her with satisfied, smoldering looks. Her orgasm was gentle compared to the others, shuddering through her as it broke, but she was all smiles and satisfied chuckles as she rested back down against Deacon’s side a few moments later, breathing hard, but deep and happy. “It’s your turn next, Deeks.” She pressed a kiss to his jaw but he only chuckled.

“Okay so I hate that this is the _actual_ truth, but I'm _not_ such a young man anymore…” he admitted with an extremely put-upon tone of annoyance as he looked down at his flaccid cock, the traitor. “...but maybe in a while I'll take you up on it, yeah?”

Nora snorted as Mac muttered a “yeah right” along with several dirty suggestions to try and prove Deacon was younger than he thought, and he _almost_ got Deacon’s lazy cock to rally again.

Only _almost_ , though.

Mac kissed him anyways and cuddled close as the three lazed about, Nora purring happily that this right here was the best hangover cure she'd ever come across, but they should probably have some water and something to eat soon. Mac insisted that the three of them separately should _cause_ a headache (some more than others _hint_ Deacon), so it only made sense that the three of them together would cancel it out.

The spy just snickered and took and received kisses as they laid and joked in post coital bliss for some time. “We should get team jackets,” Deacon said after a while. “As ex-president of the Commonwealth chapter of the Death Bunnies, I, acting team captain, hereby change our name to Team NoraMcDeacon.”

“NoraMcDeacon, huh?” Nora repeated with a laugh. “What happened, ex-president?”

“Death Bunnies is dead. Very tragic,” he shook his head as if to say _what a shame._ “We need a new name, one that boosts our membership just _hearing_ it.” 

He gave Mac a pointed squeeze that the sniper just snorted at. “A death bunny isn't very impressive anyways. What's team NoraMcDeacon’s mascot?”

Deacon already had a smart ass grin on his face. “Nora riding a deathclaw.”

“Naked?” she asked with a playful smirk.

“It would definitely boost membership. We've already got a 33% membership boost that cute little death bunnies just couldn't bring in. You’re a much better mascot.” Mac snorted while Nora snickered, and Deacon gave the young merc a poke. “Don’t lie, MacCready. As if Nora riding a deathclaw naked isn't something _everyone_ would want to see.”

Mac just shook his head with a laugh. “No way, this is an exclusive members-only club, cap it at three,” Mac declared as he pressed himself close with a relaxed sigh. “...It’s been _weeks_ since we’ve had decent down time. I’m not sharing the in-between with others when we’ve got enough right here,” he grumbled against Deacon’s skin.

Nora snorted and leaned over Deacon to press a fond kiss to Mac’s cheek, only to be pulled into a deep kiss with the merc half on-top of the spy. Mac didn't release her until the need for oxygen beat out the sweetness of Nora’s lips, and she was blinking back stars a few moments to the sound of Mac’s heavy breathing.

“He _is_ greedy,” Deacon noted with a grin before Nora turned the same treatment on him.

“Where do you think he learned it from?” she gave a husky laugh before sealing their lips, and with Mac’s own hand entering to grope the spy, Deacon was ready to go again a lot sooner than he'd initially thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora, Mac, and Deacon become something like the local Commonwealth Cryptid after multiple brotherhood vertibird patrols report constantly seeing what appears to be a pair of two wastelanders fucking like crazy out in the open-- with _zero_ harm befalling them- though it's not always the same two, and they're never wearing the same clothing, and while the sheer _amount_ of sightings and at different locations implied it must be a great number of people impossibly coordinating such things (lending to supernatural-status), it's generally decided upon that if you should see the double-backed beast of the commonwealth, you yourself will enjoy a streak of good luck and safety on your next missions. 
> 
> Deacon just about has a heart-attack laughing when Danse is the one to tell them about the rumor floating around the Prydwin xD Nora and Mac can't meet Danse's eyes for months.
> 
> Leave me some comments if you enjoyed? :) Encourage posting more fic haha <3 Thanks for reading and commenting!
> 
> [my fallout tumblr](http://CommonwealthBankofMacCready.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://commonwealthbankofmaccready.tumblr.com/post/172184061939/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
